


Like I see you

by Sylvalum



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jin just really wants that sweet domestic life, Multi, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvalum/pseuds/Sylvalum
Summary: Out of blood and misery, Lora stole away with Jin. And from a merchant, she got lucky enough to win Haze. And maybe they were always meant to be three, together.





	Like I see you

**Author's Note:**

> so it seems i'm slowly working my way through a bunch of xc2 rarepairs, and now inspiration struck for hazorin, so enjoy! (i believe it was Architect_N3J that came up with the shipname?? so cheers for them!)  
> title from _I see you_ by MISSIO

 

He awakens to crying and screams. As the light fades his name comes to him - Jin - and as he stands up straight his weapon - a sword - materialises in his hand, and as he steps forward an affinity link snaps into being and he feels the first emotions from his Driver. Fear, the kind of fear that you’ve lived with for so long that it’s seeped into your bones and into your soul, and behind that - resolve. The absolute refusal to bow down and let them step on you any more.

Then a man stumbles forward from the shadows, and there’s another pulse of fear through the link.

Jin reacts. His sword neatly slices off the man’s arm and blood sprays and drips, the man screams and a woman shrieks, but through the affinity link comes _ relief _ .

-and then he turns, and finally lays eyes on his Driver. A young woman, pale with dirty red hair, hiding against a wall, thin and bony and bruised and scared and just a little defiant. His Driver. It’s like Jin can’t even hear the noises and screams anymore. He lets his sword disappear and steps forward, careful and with slow movements, and offers his hand to his Driver.

“My name is Jin,” he says. “And I won’t let anyone hurt you anymore.”

 

* * *

 

She’s 19 years old and she loves her mother, and she hates her mother. Hates her for bringing Gort into her life, loves her for always taking care of her and trying to protect her. It never worked, when Gort was involved. But at least mother tried.

“I’m Lora,” she tells Jin, as they’re just reaching the next village away from Gort’s house.

“Lady Lora,” Jin says.

“Just Lora,” she insists. “And your Core was stolen, Jin, so you… might need a disguise.”

“I’ll think of something,” Jin says.

“No,” Lora says. “ _ We _ ’ll think of something. That’s how this Driver-Blade thing works, right?”

And Jin smiles at her for the first time, though Lora won’t know it’s a smile until she’s seen it a few times more.

 

* * *

 

They pick up a job as mercenaries, because Lora loves helping people and is never going to back down from a fight. Jin just wants Lora to be happy, and that generally involves eating so that you don’t die, and mercenary work brings money which brings food to the table, and scavenging in the woods really isn’t a sustainable lifestyle for two adults.

Neither Lora nor Jin has had a childhood, really, so they can connect over that. They can connect about wanting to try and make the world just a little better. They can spend long evenings in front of a campfire just talking, which unsettles Jin in a good way; he doesn’t think he was very social in his past lives. Though he isn’t very social in  _ this _ life, either - it’s just with Lora.

Brave, kind, beautiful Lora.

Lora who wakes up in the middle of the night, shaking and terrified and Jin can’t do a thing. He doesn’t know any words to comfort her, so he just sits next to her, and if she can’t handle anyone being near her he goes out into the forest and sees if he can find anything to make an early breakfast out of.

Lora, who once spent a whole day trying to find a little boy’s lost pet, crawling around in the grass and waving a bit of meat. She got absolutely no payment, but said it was all worth it just to make the kid happy.

But she’s got scars Jin doesn’t know how to- he doesn’t know how to- he wants to do more to calm her than just sit with her in silence, but he doesn’t know how. He’s so clearly made for battle, he’s fast and sharp and cold, he knows all the best places to cut on anything from a human to a Lexos, but that’s not what he needs. That’s not what he  _ wants _ . He wants to cook for Lora and share their food, talk with her and help her brush out her hair, wake up and know she’s safe, hear her quiet breathing-

If the Architect designed him for war, then why must he fall in love so easily?

 

* * *

 

Sometimes Lora feels sick with memories of - of things that’s happened, in her life, usually involving Gort, and it’s just - she’s got to push through it. Jin’s there patiently waiting for her, always, even if sometimes (sometimes) she can’t stand it. Sometimes even thinking about anyone touching her makes her want to curl up somewhere and hide. And, sometimes, she feels so angry- and that’s the one she wants Jin to feel the least, that’s the emotion she hates the most in herself.

Jin never complains about anything Lora does. Sometimes he’ll give her an unimpressed look or suggest some better way to do something, but that’s it. He’s calm and collected and-

Lora can’t say how grateful she is to have him. Still… sometimes it feels kind of lonely, being just the two of them…

 

* * *

 

The first thing she feels upon awakening, is a warm breeze to her face, and much like that soft wind a name comes to her:  _ Haze _ . She hears birdsong, and as the light fades she can see she’s in a forest, warm and green with summer, and in front of her is her Driver. She smiles at Haze, and the - the affinity link sparks to life, a shot of exhilaration going through Haze.

“Hi,” her Driver says. “I’m Lora.”

“And I am Haze,” Haze says, still dazed with a joy not her own, and takes a hesitant step forward. A long, heavy staff then comes to her hand, its weight comforting, and she offers it to - Lora. Her Driver, Lora, Lady Lora.

“Nice to meet you,” another voice says, and Haze starts. A man - a Blade - steps forth next to Lora. He’s tall and wears a mask, but he’s also… smiling softly. “I’m Jin.”

“He’s my first Blade,” Lora says.

“Hello,” Haze says, a bit shyly. “Are there… how many Blades do you have?”

“Just you and Jin. But you’ll fit right in, I’m sure!” Lora starts walking, and Haze follows after her and Jin. “We’re working for a mercenary group, sort of, so sometimes there’s other people around - we mostly help people with all kinds of tasks, little bit of everything. Travel around the villages and such, fight some monsters...” Lora suddenly stops and turns to face Haze. “If that’s okay to you?” she asks.

Haze opens her mouth to say  _ yes of course _ , but then she stops and actually considers it. “I…” she begins. “I really want to try doing that.”

“Awesome!” Lora says and grins in a way that makes Haze go a little bit weak in the knees.

Haze has a feeling she’s going to love her Driver.

 

* * *

 

At first, Jin doesn’t talk a lot with Haze. 

Then there’s a hard battle gone south and Haze saves Lora’s life, healing her, and then they both stand guard over her fragile sleeping mortal human body the whole night. That night gives them both a certain understanding of the other, namely: they both would do nearly anything for Lady Lora. And that’s mostly just because they’re both either in love with her or steadily getting there.

-so, after that, they start talking.

Mostly they whisper about Lora together, because they’re both rather interested in Lora. Then Jin finds out that Haze can’t really cook but wants to learn, so they start doing that. Lora accepts her role as test bunnit rather gracefully and always compliments Haze’s cooking, which makes Haze blush and Jin proud.

And just like Lora predicted, Haze fits right in with them. And it’s good, being three instead of two. Their strengths and weaknesses complement one another, and Haze can be there for Lora in ways Jin can’t. It’s almost like they were always meant to be three, together, and all along they were just waiting for Haze.

(Haze has however started giggling whenever Jin says things like that, and he doesn’t really know how to feel about that)

 

* * *

 

They get better and better at what they do, and soon Lora can swap weapons with both of them, effortlessly, in the middle of a fight, and all three of them can keep fighting brilliantly even as it’s happening. It’s a heady feeling, just like making Haze and Jin laugh at something, or like waking up before either of them and just sitting there looking at them, thinking that  _ this is home _ .

Out of blood and misery, she stole away with Jin. And from a merchant she got lucky enough to win Haze.

And if she talks with Haze about how dashing and perfect Jin is, well that’s a private conversation. And if Jin mentions to her in passing how pretty and sweet Haze is, and if Lora wholeheartedly agrees - that’s between them. There’s no rush, they can figure out whatever it is they need to figure out eventually. They’ll get there. Lora is sure of it, because together it really seems like they can do anything, anything at all. She’s not even being sappy here, this is just how it is, period. They’re very, very good at what they do.

Someday, Lora is going to fulfil her daydream of kissing them both, or of holding Haze in her arms or taking Jin’s hands and kissing his cheek.  _ Someday _ , she thinks, and looks at Jin instructing Haze on how to dice a carrot, with affection a warm glow in her chest.

 


End file.
